criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Kill a Beast
Read Also: To Kill a Beast Dialogues To Kill a Beast is the first Fanmade Case of Questionable91. Case Summary Dante Brookes, a very influencial man in the Grimsborough volunteer community, was found dead in an abandoned house, stabbed in the back with a broken steel pipe and left propped up by it. He was found ontop of a bruised man who police originally thought was dead but turned out to be just unconcious. Turns out that the man was his brother, and that Dante's daughter was now missing. After finding the daughter, Mizu, suspicions about Dante's wife's accidental death as well as him abusing his daughter surfaced. Discussion about this involved a social worker and a police officer. Turns out the young runaway daughter was the killer, however during the trial, the unconscious brother recovers and bursts into the court room to tell them that Dante was going to kill his daughter and make it look like an accident to gain sympathy from the Grimsborough community similar to what happened to his wife. Mizu is found not guilty because she was going to be killed, thus it was ruled as justified self defense. Victim *'Dante Brookes '(Found stabbed in the back on top of an unconsious man) Murder Weapon *'Broken Pipe' Killer *'Mizu/Fran Brookes' Suspects Suspect Appearance *The Suspect is bruised *The Suspect is wearing bandages Suspect Appearance *The Suspect is bruised *The Suspect is wearing bandages Suspect Appearance *The suspect is wearing bandages Suspect Appearance *The suspect is bruised Killer's Profile *The killer is bruised *The killer wears Gauze Bandages *The killer's blood type is O- *The killer is female *The killer's height is below 5'0" Crime Scenes Case Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Abandoned House (Clues: Victim's Body, Unconscious Man, Pipe, Unconcious Man's Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; KP: The killer is bruised) *Examine Murder Pipe (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers (12:00:00; KP: The killer wears Gauze Bandages) *Examine Wallet (Result: New Suspect Jolyene) *Talk to the Jolyene about her husband *Investigate Desolated Park (Clues: Police Badge) *Analyze Police Badge (00:30:00; New Suspect: Officer Johnson) *Talk to Officer Johnson about his patrol of the abandon neighborhood *See what Fran has to say *Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Police Office (Clue: Missing Child Description Form) *Examine Description of Missing Child *Investigate Park Slide (Suspect: Mizu, Clue: Suitcase) *Talk to Michelle Kennedy about Mizu *Examine Suitcase (New clue: Medical File) *Analyze Medical file (6:00:00) *Talk to Jolyene about Dante's parenting *Investigate Officer's Desk (Clues: Faded Report) *Examine Faded Report (Clue: Discarded Complaint Form) *Analyze Complaint Form (6:00:00) *Talk to Officer Johnson about the Discarded complaint from Ed Dunkin's files *Attempt to talk to Mizu *Go to Chapter 3 (2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Secret Basement (Clues: Hidden Safe, Discarded Gauze, Listening Device) *Examine Safe (Result: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe (Result: Articles) *Analyze Article (03:00:00) *Talk to Michelle about the Brooke Family *Analyze Discarded Gauze (03:00:00; KP: The killer's blood type is O-) *Examine Listening Device (Clue: Unlocked Listening Device) *Analyze Unlocked Listening Device (03:00:00 KP: The killer is Female) *Talk to Officer Johnson about his report *Investigate Desolated Playground (Clue: Broken Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00; KP: The killer's height is shorter then 5 feet) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (2 Stars) Additional Investigation: *See how Fran's recovering *Investigate Abandoned House (Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric (Clue: Restored Suit) *Return his odd suit to Fran (Reward: Questionable Outfits) *See how Mizu is doing *Investigate Desolated Playground (Clue: pile of dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Clue: Necklace) *Analyze Necklace (12:00:00) *Give Mizu her Mother's necklace (Reward: Burger) *See what Officer Johnson wants *Investigate Police Office (Clues: Filing Cabinet) *Examine Filing Cabinet (Result: Unfiled Reports) *Talk to Officer Johnson about Officer Dunkin's unfiled reports (Reward: EXP) *Investigate Next Case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases